


Por favor, no.

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Casi songfic, DaiSuga Angst, EN SERIO LO LAMENTO, Lo siento tanto por esto, Long Shot, Me dolió mucho escribirlo, Other, Unrequited DaiSuga, Unrequited Love, no me juzguen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Como siempre antes, era un día importante para él, en que tendría a Daichi a su lado apoyándole.

  Como siempre antes, era un día importante para Koushi, en que él podría apoyarle.
La diferencia era una sola.
El resto del camino no les tocaría compartirlo juntos, como siempre antes."Si pudiera hacer como que nada de lo que siento es cierto, todo sería mucho más fácil."





	

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano, pido disculpas en caso de que hubiese algún error.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

23 de julio. Jueves por la mañana.

Había pedido permiso para ausentarse del trabajo ese día, y se lo habían concedido sin chistar. Después de todo, era una fecha importante.

Miró su reloj; marcaba las 7 y media. « _Debo encontrarme con él a las 9_ ».

Suspiró profundamente antes de tomar un par de prendas y meterse al baño. Una ducha sería suficiente. Sacó el reloj que su padre le había dado cuando se había graduado de secundaria, y se lo colocó en la muñeca con cuidado. Se acomodó una cadena de oro, que colgaba orgullosamente de su cuello desde su último día de clases en Karasuno; aquel había sido un regalo de parte de sus ex compañeros de equipo, como agradecimiento hacia el capitán que le había enseñado a volar los que entonces eran apenas crías de cuervos. Miró indeciso al interior de su ropero, decidiéndose finalmente por un pantalón de mezclilla clara, una polera ejecutiva y un polo a juego, con unas zapatillas cómodas.

 

— Cómo pasa el tiempo… —murmuró para sí, y la soledad en su departamento se sintió más grande que nunca. Como si le abrazara. Como si nunca nadie hubiese compartido ese espacio personal con él.

 

Suspiró otra vez profundamente. No podía estar así. No hoy.

Buscó las llaves de su auto, y guardó su billetera y su móvil en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había mirado la hora en su reloj y llegaría justo a las nueve al lugar donde habían acordado juntarse con quien fuera su mejor amigo.

En la entrada del complejo de departamentos, saludó al guardia con una sonrisa, y salió directamente hacia el estacionamiento. « _Quizás deba tomar un atajo»,_ pensó, y entró a su auto, encendiendo el motor. Una vez más, respiró hondo y botó el aire con los ojos cerrados, sentado al interior del vehículo. Necesitaba estar calmado. « _Si me ve mal, se preocupará_ ». Entonces, golpeando sus mejillas fuertemente, solo en una oportunidad y con ambas manos, disipó la nostalgia del momento y salió del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose al centro de Tokyo.

El camino era corto. Lo conocía de memoria. Lo recorría todos los días para recoger a su mejor amigo y así ir al trabajo juntos. El mismo recorrido desde hacía 5 años. Desde que habían salido de la universidad. Desde que se habían ido a vivir a Tokyo juntos, compartiendo un pequeño departamento.

Asahi también se había ido a Tokyo, pero él estudió en otra universidad, y estaba viviendo con unos familiares. Sin embargo, los tres habían entrado a trabajar a la misma empresa, aunque en áreas distintas. Cada uno era bueno en lo suyo. Y se mantenían unidos como había sido desde que se unieran al club de volleyball en primer año de secundaria. A veces salían a comer, a tomar un par de cervezas, e incluso se reunían en el departamento del excapitán y del exvicecapitán de Karasuno sólo para charlar.

‘ _En lugar de casarme con una chica, preferiría casarme con ustedes. ¡Sobreviviríamos bien!’_ solía decir Suga.

« _No debí tomarlo tan en serio._ »

 

 

________________________________________

[4 años antes]

— ¿Uh? ¿Conociste a una chica? —él y su peliblanco amigo estaban en el departamento que compartían, bebiendo un par de cervezas.

— ¡Sí! Estábamos en la oficina con Asahi y se acercó a mí para pedir ayuda en algo. ¡Y resultó ser bastante linda! Lleva solo un par de semanas trabajando.

— Suena genial, Suga.

— Lo es. Saldremos este fin de semana, a tomar un helado al centro comercial.

— Mientras no uses esa polera cuando lo hagas… —bromeó, inocentemente.

— Anda, qué malo eres, Daichi.

— Sabes que es una broma. Pero debes ordenar tu clóset en algún momento, Suga. Llevas usando la misma ropa desde hace un par de semanas ya.

— Es latoso. Pero lo haré cuando tengas un día libre. —el peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? —el moreno lo miró extrañado.

— Así podemos hacerlo juntos. —la expresión de Sawamura se suavizó automáticamente al escuchar aquello. Y esos latidos incesantes y acelerados de su corazón que siempre lo importunaban en el momento menos adecuado volvían a aparecer— Luego compraré una pizza, ¿vale?

— … Vale, vale —Daichi le miró a los ojos y sonrió también, abierta y sinceramente feliz.

________________________________________

 

Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, casi de 25 pisos. En la entrada de él, el peliblanco le esperaba con una expresión un tanto ansiosa en el rostro. « _Nadie pensaría que tiene 27 años…_ » murmuró para sí, y tocó la bocina. El de cabellos plateados se volteó hacia su auto, y con una radiante sonrisa se acercó, corriendo para que no detuviera el tránsito que venía tras él.

 

— ¡Buenos días, Daichi!

— Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estás? —Suga lo miró simplemente, con las mejillas rojas, y sonriente aún— ¿Ansioso?

— Y bastante nervioso… ¿Puedes creerlo? —Suga hablaba extasiado. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad; Daichi le miró, aprobando con la cabeza.

— Aún lo estoy procesando, créeme. —soltó una risa suave, contagiado por el entusiasmo del contrario.

— ¡Vamos, tengo que retirarlo ahora o me quedaré sin traje! —miró hacia atrás y a los costados. Casi no había autos en esa avenida. El horario de ingreso a las oficinas ya había pasado.

— ¡No seas impaciente! Es imposible que lo boten o se lo pasen a otro. Ya está pagado. Además, está hecho a medida. ¿Crees que se lo podrían pasar a cualquier otra persona? —le miró de reojo con un dejo de burla.

— Vale, vale, ya sé~ —Daichi sonrió, mirando al frente una vez más.

 

El camino al centro comercial se hacía más corto desde ahí. Pasaron a tomar algo en la cafetería que frecuentaban cuando eran universitarios y sus madres les enviaban el dinero necesario para sobrevivir en la gran ciudad. Claro, todo había cambiado cuando habían conseguido trabajo, cada uno por su parte.

 

— Quién lo diría…

— Sí… Bueno, el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Ya no somos niños.

— Ha, mira quién lo dice.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Jajajaja, no es nada.

— Hm. Si no te conociera, quizás me creería eso.

— Jajajaja.

— ¿Sabes, Daichi…?

— ¿Hm?

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿Por qué? Hasta hace unos minutos estabas muy seguro de ti.

— Pero…

— Tú ya calla. Tomaste esta decisión luego de pensarlo mucho. Y un hombre…

— … nunca se echa para atrás cuando toma una decisión. Lo sé, Daichi.

— Entonces no quiero oírte decir que tienes miedo. ¡Sé valiente! Ni que fueras a condenarte para siempre.

— Bueno, no es tan literal, pero… —Suga miró a Daichi, y ambos rieron a la vez.

 

Sawamura miró al de cabellos blancos reír relajado. Esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro era revitalizante. Pero quizás en esta situación ni siquiera ello lograría calmarle. Ni su mirada paciente, ni sus pestañas largas, ni sus cejas delgadas, ni su cabello ondulado que muchas veces desafiaba a la gravedad, ni ese lunar que tenía bajo su ojo izquierdo, ni su piel blanca, a la vista (y al tacto) suave, ni sus manos… sus manos amables y protectoras. Sus manos delicadas pero fuertes, que tantas veces habían sostenido las suyas y que esta vez sostendrían las de otra persona.

Miró con recelo su mano izquierda. Su dedo anular, y la joya de plata que había en él.

Ese anillo que tenía una pequeña piedra preciosa de color amarillo, dorado como el sol e incluso más brillante que sus rayos. Un pequeño (casi microscópico) trozo de zafiro amarillo que lucía perfecto en sus manos blancas.

Ese anillo…

 

________________________________________

— ¡Estoy decidido! —soltó el peliblanco un día mientras almorzaban, de la nada mientras comía un plato de sopa de miso casera.

— ¿Uh? —Daichi estaba sentado frente a él comiendo pacientemente. Acababan de salir a almorzar, y tenían mucho tiempo libre en el intertanto.

— ¡Le pediré a Namie que se case conmigo! —declaró Suga, luciendo más decidido que nunca antes.

— … ¿AH? —el moreno por poco y no se atragantó con comida… porque se le cayó de vuelta al plato antes de que llegara a su boca— ¿TE QUIERES CASAR?

— ¿Hm? Bueno, sí… Ya llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, ¿no? Y ambos somos adultos.

— P-Pero, ¿no decías que no te casarías ni obligado?

— Es que estoy enamorado, Daichi. —eso lo dejó sin palabras enseguida. « _Así que…_ ».

— … Ya veo. —comentó, aparentando comprensión y aceptación. Pero quizás estaba siendo un estúpido. Un hombre de 27 años estúpido y sin palabras.

— Qué dices, ¿serás mi invitado de honor?

— Oh, vamos, fíjate a quién se lo pides. También puedes pedírselo a Asahi, ¿sabías? Tienes que pedírselo a alguien importante.

— Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. —Suga suavizó su mirada, luciendo un tanto menos ansioso. Y Daichi cerró la boca. Estaba hablando en serio, después de todo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo debía tomarle el peso a sus palabras. El peliblanco respiró hondo antes de continuar— Has sido para mí más importante de lo que nadie había sido jamás. Vamos, ¡te viniste a Tokyo conmigo! E incluso arrendamos un departamento a medias por casi 6 años. —solo entonces el castaño soltó una risa, y Suga le sonrió en respuesta— Me ayudaste a salir adelante en la universidad, y en el colegio también lo hiciste. Creo que he llorado y reído más contigo de lo que he hecho con mi propia familia. Ser hijo único no es fácil, ¿sabes? Y en ti he encontrado el apoyo y la compañía que durante muchos años no tuve. Teniéndote a mi lado no me siento solo. Me siento más confiado cuando estoy contigo que cuando hago las cosas por mi propia cuenta. Por eso, te lo pido por favor. Si Namie acepta casarse conmigo… ¿serías mi invitado de honor?

 

Y ahí estaba una vez más. El tacto de sus manos, pequeñas, delgadas y fuertes a la vez entre las suyas, unas manos grandes e incluso un tanto ásperas. Su mirada sincera, transparente, humilde, amable y comprensiva. Y esa sonrisa, que podía despertar lo más dulce que podía existir dentro de su corazón, lo hizo flaquear. Caer. Perder.

En serio, cuántas ganas tenía de abrazarlo y gritarle que lo amaba.

Pero en cambio, 10 palabras determinaron su perdición.

 

— … Mientras no tenga que ser yo quien lleve los anillos.

________________________________________

 

Tomaron un atajo por la avenida principal, y aprovecharon de estacionar el auto del moreno cerca de la tienda de destino.

Era segunda vez que ponía un pie en esa tienda. Primero cuando había acompañado a Suga a encargar la confección de su traje. Ahora acompañaba al mismo a buscarle. El aire al interior de la tienda era evidentemente más limpio y tibio de lo que estaba en el exterior, especialmente si se consideraba lo temprano que era. Aun así, él se sentía un poco incómodo. Era evidente el tipo de público que atendían ahí: solo mirar los precios por encima le hacía doler el bolsillo. Pero debía confesar que todos esos trajes de etiqueta definitivamente daban una sensación distinta a quien fuera que entrase ahí. Había de colores muy fríos y otros un tanto más claros, pero de todas formas muy sobrios. Y luego estaba el de Suga.

Había entrado antes que él, y tras decir su nombre y sus datos, le entregaron por fin el traje, diciendo que pasara a probárselo para comprobar que las medidas eran las adecuadas. Y no tardó más de diez minutos.

Suga salió de los vestidores con un traje de etiqueta blanco, con solo algunos detalles en dorado por los bordes de las mangas y los bolsillos. La camisa, tan blanca como el propio vestón, era muy linda a simple vista, y la chaquetilla, de un color amarillo casi pastel pero menos brillante y mucho más elegante, modelaba su figura con una precisión que habían dejado a Daichi boquiabierto. El móvil por poco y no se le cae de las manos.

 

— ¿Qué tal me queda? —Suga se dio un par de vueltas, abriendo la chaqueta blanca y mostrando el interior, que se notaba cálido y cómodo.

— Suga… Te queda genial.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Soy un novio bonito? —bromeó, posando para sí mismo frente al espejo, y luego mirando a Daichi.

— Jajajaja. Claro que sí, luces muy bien. —sonrió, mientras en su mente miles de halagos se agolpaban en la punta de su lengua. Junto con ellos, estaba esa sensación amarga en su pecho, que desde iniciado el día no había dado señales de querer irse. Debió morder su labio inferior para no decir algo innecesario. « _Por favor, no ahora_ …»

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó, mirando a su amigo. Luego, se dio vuelta y miró a quien le había hecho entrega del traje, diciendo que se lo quitaría para guardarlo y llevarlo.

 

Mientras tanto, Daichi inclinó su cabeza, agradeciendo por todo y salió. No quería estar allí.

No podía.

Su corazón iba a romperse en cualquier minuto.

Nunca quiso esto. Estaba tan arrepentido de no haber actuado en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que aquel peliblanco de sonrisa angelical ya no era a sus ojos un amigo más. Apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, molesto consigo mismo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan frustrado.

 

— ¿Daichi?

 

Enjugó las lágrimas tan rápido como le fue posible, y se volteó a ver a Sugawara. Cargaba en su espalda el traje que acababa de probarse. Abrió el maletero del auto, y tras guardar el traje ahí, fueron de vuelta al departamento donde Namie y Suga vivían.

 

— Te veo más tarde, Daichi. ¡Ah! ¡No olvides el pañuelo!

— No lo olvidaré, tranquilo. Tú ve a calmar a Namie, que debe estar hecha un lío.

— Ya voy, papá Daichi.

— ¿Oh? Hace años que no me llamabas así.

— Bueno, ando nostálgico. —sonrió divertido, y se alejó del auto con el traje en el hombro.

 

Cuando ya lo hubo perdido de vista, apoyó su frente en el volante. Respiró hondo, repitiendo lo mismo unas cinco veces. « _Calma, Daichi, calma_ ».

Pero no lograba calmarse.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así de desesperado e impotente aun sabiendo que cualquier esfuerzo, a esas alturas, sería en vano?

Su móvil empezó a sonar súbitamente. Con calma y aún medio recostado en el volante, contestó al teléfono, con voz clara y sonante.

 

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Daichi?

— Ah, Asahi. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ya te encontraste con Suga?

— Acabamos de separarnos. Fuimos a buscar su traje, y ahora estoy a un lado de su complejo de departamentos en el auto... ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

— Bueno…

— ¿Hm?

— Namie me pidió que te dijera algo sobre la recepción…

— No me digas… ¿Faltó algo?

— Eh… Algo así.

— No te des tantas vueltas y dime qué sucede.

— Su padre no alcanzará a llegar a la boda.

— Oh, ya veo…

— Y me preguntó si acaso podía llevarle al altar.

— Qué bien.

— Pero el problema es que no lo está.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso?

— ¡No me pone nervioso!

— ¿Entonces?

— Recuerda que estoy con un pie enyesado.

— Oh, cierto…

— Y bueno… No, olvídalo, veré cómo me las arreglo.

— Asahi, si vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo. Me estás poniendo nervioso a mí.

— Verás…

— ¿Hm?

— Ella me pidió que hablara contigo para que fueras tú quien la llevara.

— … ¿Ah?

— ¡Yo le había dicho que no! Digo, que sería mejor que le pidiera a su hermano mayor, o alguno de sus amigos, pero me dijo que su hermano venía con su padre, y bueno… que pensaba que tú eras la persona más indicada… Solo después de negarme tantas veces me preguntó si acaso yo podía, pero ya sabes…

— Entonces…

— No te debes obligar, Daichi. Pero cumplo con preguntártelo. ¿Serías capaz de llevar del brazo a Namie al altar?

 

Calló, súbitamente. ¿Namie estaba hablando en serio? ¿Por qué él, de todos los amigos que Suga tenía? ¿Por qué debía ser él? Era cierto, nunca se había opuesto a lo suyo. Cuando Suga le dijo que estaban saliendo, hizo oídos sordos al eco triste dentro de su pecho y sacó una sonrisa para animarle a continuar. Fue muy gentil con ella, porque sabía que era importante para su mejor amigo que ellos se conociesen, y que se llevaran bien. Cada vez que Namie se acercaba a preguntarle por consejos, él le contestaba con sinceridad. Había ayudado a Suga a elegir el anillo de compromiso, y fue el primero en felicitarle cuando recibió el “sí” de la chica. Algunos detalles del matrimonio tenían su marca personal, pues él había sido el gestor de esas ideas.

Por supuesto que le consideraría. Qué estúpido de su parte, pensar que todo ese sufrimiento había sido suficiente.

Pero valdría la pena.

Valdría la pena, porque vería a Suga feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

Sin embargo… ¿su corazón podría soportarlo?

_«¿Seré capaz de llevar al altar a la mujer que se casará con Suga?»_

_«¿Seré capaz de llevar al altar a la mujer que ve a Suga abrir los ojos cada mañana, y despertarlo con un beso haciendo que piense que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo?»_

_«¿Seré capaz de llevar al altar a la mujer que alejará al primer y único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida para siempre?»_

 

— … Lo haré.

— Pero Daichi, Namie…

— Namie es la novia de Suga, y dentro de unas horas será su esposa. Y Suga es mi mejor amigo.

— Lo sé, pero Sawamura…

— …

— … ¿podrás soportar toda la ceremonia?

— ¿Es que acaso me queda otra alternativa?

— Daichi…

— Suga está decidido. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada. No está en mis manos.

— Pero lo estuvo en algún momento.

— No hagas que me sienta peor, Asahi. Te lo pido por favor .

— Vale… Eh, debo irme. Nos vemos en un rato.

— Adiós.

 

Colgó el teléfono, y encendió el motor para emprender camino a su departamento. Faltaban horas aún para la boda. La ceremonia empezaría a eso de las 8 de la noche, y aún no era hora de almorzar siquiera. Su reloj marcaba las 11 y 34 de la mañana.

Cuando llegó a su casa, dejando las llaves a un lado del teléfono inalámbrico, su reloj emitió un sonido avisando que el mediodía había llegado. Con un poco de hambre, marcó un teléfono que estaba pegado al refrigerador, escrito a mano por el peliblanco hacía un par de años atrás, y pidió una pizza mediana. Después de todo, sólo él iba a comer.

Las horas pasaban, y Daichi seguía sin ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada. La pizza había llegado hacía un buen rato, y ya no quedaba rastro de ella en la caja del delivery. Luego de comer y beber un poco de jugo, se fue a su cuarto a recostarse encima de su cama, con los brazos extendidos.

Y todo lo que su corazón había acumulado y soportado durante la mañana con Suga, se liberó.

De sus ojos, marrones cuando abiertos, caían lágrimas como si dentro de él se hubiera iniciado una tormenta. Pensamientos se agolpaban unos sobre otros, cuál de ellos más doloroso. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra, de manera incesante.

Pero no gritaba.

No decía palabra alguna.

Tampoco emitía ningún tipo de sonido.

Sólo lloraba, sintiéndose miserable.

Miserable porque hoy vería cómo algo que para él solo fue una pesadilla hoy se hacía realidad. Y lo presenciaría todo de cerca. Tan cerca, que la mujer que desposaría a su mejor amigo tomaría su brazo para llegar al altar. Tan cerca, que sería él quien la entregaría al de los cabellos plateados. Tan cerca, que Sugawara Koushi estaría aceptando a Konagawa Namie como su esposa a menos de dos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraría, junto a los padres de su mejor amigo.

Frustración, pena, rabia, impotencia, y culpabilidad. ¿Habría cambiado algo si le hubiese dicho, en algún momento, lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿Habría cambiado algo si le hubiese dicho, en algún momento, que su más grande sueño era escuchar de sus labios todas aquellas cosas que él le decía a Namie?

Estando ahí, quieto, mirando fijamente al techo mientras en su rostro, al costado de sus ojos, un rastro húmedo no parecía tener fin, descubrió que su cuerpo tenía suficiente agua para derramar litros y litros de agua salada. Y es que llorar desconsoladamente y sin respiro ni descanso durante casi una hora y treinta dejaría agotado y reseco a cualquiera.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Daichi despertó con los ojos hinchados, y mirando la hora decidió ponerse en movimiento, aunque un tanto somnoliento todavía. Y eso luego de una siesta de casi 3 horas que había ayudado bastante a liberar (al menos en parte) un pedazo de su ya resquebrajado y roto corazón.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, y tras un baño y un poco de pelea con su cabello, que solo estaba un poco más largo de lo que solía estar hacía un par de años, fue a su clóset.

Tomó el vestón negro azulado, la camisa, la chaquetilla gris y la corbata, a juego con el saco, pero dejando todo ordenado sobre su cama y cogiendo un pantalón de buzo negro y una polera negra para usar mientras tanto, aprovechando que aún no saldría de casa. Y nada más acabó, el timbre de su departamento sonó. Miró su reloj otra vez. 5 y 29 de la tarde. Le pareció raro que llamaran a su puerta; durante la semana no llegaba a casa hasta entrada la noche, en ocasiones, así que sus vecinos sabían que no estaría en casa. A paso tranquilo y despreocupado, fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a un joven de ancha espalda y facciones amables de pie tras ella.

 

— ¿Asahi?

— Hola. Eh… ¿puedo pasar?

— Eh, sí, claro. Pasa.

 

Se hizo a un lado para abrir el paso al recién llegado, y luego de que ya estuvo dentro cerró la puerta tras ellos. Asahi ya estaba vestido. Su traje era de un color negro no muy brillante, pero bastante elegante. En su pie derecho, un yeso se podía apreciar en contraste con los zapatos de vestir que se suponía debía llevar; se ayudaba a caminar con un par de muletas ortopédicas. Sólo a él se le caía una caja llena de archivadores repletos y bastante pesados justo en el pie, 3 días antes de la boda. Un imán de la buena suerte. Se había afeitado un poco la barba, y llevaba su cabello castaño (que aunque no tenía el mismo largo de antes seguía estando largo) amarrado como solía hacerlo en sus entrenamientos durante la secundaria. Era definitivo; todo ese día le estaba trayendo al recuerdo la nostalgia de esos años de escuela.

 

— ¿Por qué estás vestido desde tan temprano? Aún queda un buen rato antes de la ceremonia.

— Yuu… Nishinoya insistió en que era mejor que estuviera listo antes. —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

— Más que tu novio parece tu madre…

— Jajajaja, y eso que está en Sendai, ahora.

— ¿Oh? ¿No va a venir?

— Viene en camino. Tomó el tren bala hace una media hora.

— Ya veo…

 

Ambos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar, y Daichi se recostó parcialmente en él. Estaba agotado, y eso que aún no se venía la parte más complicada. Volvió a suspirar (le faltaban manos para contar la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho desde que se levantara), y Asahi le miró en silencio un par de minutos.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

— Ya te dije que sí…

— Daichi, no me mientas.

— Pero si no estoy mintiendo.

— Daichi, puedes ser honesto conmigo. Suga no escuchará nada de esto, y lo sabes. —el moreno apartó la mirada de su compañero, y la dirigió al piso.

— Es que sin importar qué es lo que diga, o lo que haga, ya no cambiará absolutamente nada. —murmuró con suavidad, subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz para que el castaño le escuchara— El corazón de Suga nunca fue mío, y nunca lo será. Hoy se casará. En un futuro tendrá hijos con ella, y será un hombre feliz, con una familia y un trabajo estable. —entrelazó los propios dedos y pasó ambas manos por detrás de su nuca. Si seguía llorando, se iba a deshidratar— Esa familia será perfecta, porque su esposa será una buena mujer y él es simplemente increíble. Todo de él lo es. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, la forma de su rostro, su calidez, su sinceridad, su ternura, su fidelidad, su amabilidad, su afabilidad… Todo. Es inteligente, amigable y muy bueno en lo que hace. Es un buen compañero, y por lejos uno de los mejores amigos que he podido tener… —Asahi guardaba silencio, esperando a que descargara todo. Si no lo hacía ahora, explotaría durante la boda. Y eso era mil veces peor— No elegí enamorarme de Suga. No me lo esperaba, en lo absoluto. Pero para cuando empecé a repetirme que no debía dejar que mi corazón mandara por sobre mis pensamientos, ya era demasiado tarde. —una vez más, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, Daichi lloraba desconsolado. Su pecho saltaba, y con una de sus manos agarraba su camisa con fuerza. Desde hace años que no sentía tal angustia— Si pudiera sacarlo de mi corazón… Si pudiera hacer como que nada de lo que siento es cierto, todo sería mucho más fácil. Estoy tan enamorado de él que siento que me volveré loco, si es que no lo estoy ya. Daría lo que fuera por poder dejar de amarle de esta manera tan desesperada e irrefrenable…

 

Daichi lloró en silencio durante varios minutos, y Asahi se había sentado a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras que el moreno estaba apoyado con los codos en sus propias piernas, escondiendo sus ojos que habían vuelto a hincharse. Probablemente lucía horrible en ese momento.

El de barba se quedó sentado a su lado sin decir nada. Con el paso de los minutos, la calma volvió a Daichi. Solo estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando al televisor apagado. Ya se acercaban las 6 de la tarde.

 

— Sabes… Esto es irónico.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, que me diste el valor para decirle todo a Nishinoya, nada de lo que somos ahora existiría ahora mismo. —Daichi sonrió ladino ante su comentario. Asahi había pasado por lo mismo que él cuando conoció a Nishinoya, y había sido él mismo quien lo había impulsado a hablar con él, confesar sus sentimientos, y decirle cuánto le importaba. Ese pequeño empujón le significaba a Asahi y Nishinoya casi 8 años de relación.

— Bueno, tienes razón…

— De todas maneras, no estás solo. Nishinoya y yo te acompañaremos toda la velada, así que siempre que no quieras mirar estaremos ahí para distraerte y hacerte pensar en lo que sea. Especialmente Yuu, él es el experto.

— Lo sé… Gracias, Asahi.

— ¿Ah? Vamos, no agradezcas.

 

Ambos rieron un poco, y Daichi se compuso un poco más. No estaría solo.

 

— Anda, ve a lavarte la cara y cámbiate de ropa.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Ya llevaban un rato en la iglesia. Habían pasado a buscar a Nishinoya a la estación de trenes y se habían ido directamente hasta ahí, donde Suga recibía a los invitados estrechando sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente. Claro, a los chicos los saludó con un abrazo.

Aún faltaba media hora para que empezara la ceremonia, y ya habían llegado casi todos quienes habían sido convocados por Namie y Suga. Pero Suga de repente había desaparecido. El castaño, extrañado, ingresó a la iglesia separándose por unos momentos de sus amigos, y se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta por el costado del edificio. Por la rendija, pudo ver ahí al peliplata.

 

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Daichi golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar. Suga estaba sentado ahí, un tanto cabizbajo.

— Ah, Daichi… Pasa, adelante.

— ¿Qué pasa? Luces incómodo. ¿Te ahoga mucho el pañuelo que te traje?

— No, no. Para nada. Es solo que… Agh, estoy nervioso.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? —le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya se había preparado bien con Nishinoya y Asahi, y podría mantenerse en pie por un buen rato.

— Tengo miedo, Daichi. Todo esto parece sacado de una película.

— Bueno, es una boda después de todo.

— ¿Crees… que fue una buena decisión? —Daichi sonrió, un tanto amargamente para su pesar, y contestó.

— Si te hace feliz, entonces lo es. Y yo sí puedo decir que te veo feliz.

— Quizás…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dije por la mañana? Deja de dudar tanto. —súbitamente, Suga posó ambas manos en los hombros de Daichi, mirándolo con seriedad.

— Si ahora mismo tú me dices que no me case... No lo haré. — _«._ _.. ¿Eh?_ _»_ Daichi estaba sin palabras, otra vez. Faltaban 15 minutos para la entrada de todos los invitados a la iglesia. Él debía esperar afuera a Namie, para llevarla al lado de Suga. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? 

— Vamos, Suga... Estás por ir al altar, y Namie va a llegar pronto. No estamos para bromas. —rió suavemente un tanto nervioso. Debía ser otra de sus usuales jugarretas. Sí, eso debía ser. No podía... 

— Te estoy hablando en serio, Daichi. —y esa mirada decidida, que hace un par de años no veía en él, lo asustó. Y lo hizo dudar. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de suspender todo. Y si él se esforzaba lo suficiente... 

 

  
En ese cuarto de la iglesia, donde solo estaban él y Suga, su pecho volvía a saltar desbocado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sabía de sobra que sus sentimientos seguían ahí a flor de piel, especialmente entonces que estaba compartiendo con el dueño de cada uno de esos latidos, y a pesar de que una única chance había sido puesta frente a él... ¿Qué lo estaba haciendo dudar tanto?

_‘Estoy enamorado de ella, Daichi’_

Su rostro sonriente al decirlo. 

_‘El corazón de Suga nunca fue mío, y nunca lo será’_

El propio rostro lastimosa y duramente deformado, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. 

« _No puedo hacer esto._ »

A su memoria volvieron las preguntas que le había formulado a Asahi ocho años atrás, cuando su indecisión respecto a lo que sentía hacia Nishinoya lo tenían sin poder dormir bien, y que tras contestarlas le dejaron con la mente clara. Con el corazón apretado, abrió la boca, dejando salir la primera de ellas. 

 

— ¿Te gusta estar junto a ella?

— ¿Ah?

— Solo contesta a mi pregunta, ¿vale?

— Pues sí...

— ¿Sientes que el corazón se te sale del pecho cuando la miras?

— Pero Daichi, eso es muy vergonzo...

— Te dije que contestaras, Suga. —el moreno soltó una suave risa, para que se relajara. Cruzó ambos brazos frente a él, mirándole de manera incluso un tanto paternal.

— Eh... S-Sí. —Suga desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

— ¿Abrazarla te hace feliz?

— ... Muy feliz.

— ¿Te gusta la manera en que suena su risa?

— Dios... Me encanta.

— ¿Te has sentado frente a ella alguna vez, mirando su rostro, y has pensado que es a quien buscaste toda tu vida?

— Cada vez que la miro. 

— ¿Te puedes imaginar despertando a su lado por el resto de tus días?

— ... Sí. —en los labios del peliplata se dibujó una sonrisa; una tierna, que le hizo saber la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Daichi tragó saliva antes de dejar salir la última pregunta. 

— ¿La amas?

— Creo que... nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien. —el mayor no mentía. Sawamura conocía a la perfección ese brillo en sus ojos, y entonces supo que su labor estaba hecha. 

— ¿Entonces por qué dudas? —Suga volvió a mirarle, esta vez con una mezcla entre vergüenza y orgullo en el rostro. Y Daichi le sonrió también, orgulloso de lo realizado. 

— Tú sí sabes cómo animarme, ¿eh?

— Vamos, te conozco desde hace 13 años. ¿Cómo no iba a saber?

— Hahaha, eso es cierto.

— Anda, prepárate. Hoy empieza una nueva etapa para ti. Y no sería bueno que la empieces teniendo miedo.

— Tienes razón. —Suga volvió a mirarle animado. Había vuelto a su estado normal— Lamento haberte preocupado. 

 

Un abrazo apretado fue correspondido sin dudar por el de cabellos castaños. Esa sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, aunque fuera por un par de minutos, lo era todo para él. Suga lo era todo para él. Salió del cuarto luego de unos minutos, ante el anuncio de Asahi de que Namie estaba ya por llegar. Daichi se arregló el cuello de la camisa y las mangas del traje, yendo a la entrada de la iglesia. Suga salió al poco tiempo después, dirigiéndose al altar donde sus padres y la madre de Namie le esperaban sonrientes. 

Transcurridos un par de minutos, el auto donde Namie venía se detuvo frente a la puerta. Ella bajó del auto luciendo un glamoroso vestido blanco. Detalles preciosos por todos lados, un velo largo y delicado a la vista, y un peinado que llevaba toda su cabellera castaña rizada hacia arriba, dejando su pulcro rostro despejado y solo con su flequillo tapando sus cejas. Un maquillaje delicado y sobrio, que no llegaba a los extremos del descuido ni de la ostentación. Definitivamente, era una novia preciosa. Pero el futuro marido de la chica era, a su parecer, mil veces más hermoso. 

 

— ¡Sawamura-kun! —la chica se acercó al moreno con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y levantando como podía su voluminoso vestido para no pisarlo mientras subía los pocos escalones que la alejaban de la puerta. 

— Hola, Namie-san. —un par de chicas se acercaron a Namie, arreglando su velo. 

— Te ves muy bien. Los trajes de etiqueta te sientan mucho. —con delicadeza, tocó su vestón, acariciándolo. Era muy suave al tacto.

— Bueno, gracias. Tú te ves preciosa con ese vestido. Suga va a caerse de espaldas cuando te vea entrar.

— Oh, vamos... No exageres.

— Hahaha, de hecho no lo hago.

— Hahaha. —la chica se volteó hacia una pequeña rubia que le acercaba un ramo de claveles blancos y botones de rosas lilas, a juego con los detalles de la parte de arriba de su vestido. Daichi acercó su brazo a Namie, para cumplir con su compromiso— Antes de entrar...

— ¿Hm? —la miró con curiosidad ante su interrupción.

— Quería darte las gracias, Sawamura-kun. Azumane-san me insistió en buscar a alguien más para que hiciera esto... pero debías ser tú. —la castaña le miró, sonriendo agradecida, pero Daichi no dijo nada— Koushi siempre me está diciendo lo importante que eres para él, es obvio que te tiene un cariño que no puedo dimensionar. Tú eres… una persona indispensable en su vida. Él no sabe que serás tú quien me llevará al altar, pero estoy segura de que eso lo hará muy feliz. Y bueno, por eso, y por todo el apoyo que nos has brindado, quería agradecértelo. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que Koushi tenga un amigo tan fiel como tú.

— A mí... me hace feliz que Suga esté feliz. Y tú definitivamente lo haces serlo. —una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en su rostro. 

— Hago lo que puedo. —la chica soltó una risa delicada ante lo dicho por el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo. 

— Bueno, ¿vamos ya? —volvió a ofrecerle su brazo, y esta vez la chica, tras colocarse adecuadamente el delgado velo cubriendo su rostro, cogió el ramo en una de sus manos y tomó el brazo de Daichi, mirando al frente. 

— Vamos. —dijo, y ambos iniciaron la caminata.

 

Ya al interior de la iglesia, todos los ojos se posaron en Namie... excepto los de Suga y algunos de sus ex compañeros de equipo. Bien sabido era por todos ellos que lo que Sawamura sentía hacia Sugawara era mucho más que una simple amistad. Pero Daichi sabía disimular muy bien frente a una única persona, y era la única de quien cuidaba sus acciones. Probablemente fuera porque él era muy despistado, pero a Suga nunca se le había pasado por la mente algo similar, y en ese momento tampoco lo hacía. Todos sabían qué sentía su excapitán hacia el de cabellos plateados... menos él.  
  
Al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, Daichi caminaba con la novia del brazo, con un rostro impasible y con la garganta apretada. _«_ _En cualquier momento..._ _»._ Para suerte suya, solo unos pasos más los separaban del altar. Mantuvo siempre la barbilla en alto, y el pecho se le recogió. _«Qué poca fortuna tengo»,_ pensó. Por un momento pensó en dejar caer el brazo de la joven novia, y en salir corriendo fuera a gritar. No quería estar ahí. No quería presenciar nada de eso. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y huir. Tenía al novio parado enfrente, con una mezcla contradictoria de sentimientos en su mirada. Y Sawamura no quería interpretar nada a su favor. No quería imaginar cosas. El motivo por el que sufría de esa manera era precisamente el haber malinterpretado las señales de Suga durante la secundaria y parte de la Universidad.

La chica de cabellos claros le agradeció con una gran sonrisa antes de soltar su brazo e ir al altar. Pero la mirada de Sawamura seguía ahí, chocando con la del de cabello plateado. Susurró suavemente un " _buena suerte_ ", y Suga, leyendo sus labios, sonrió, con un dejo de nostalgia. Recibió a Namie ofreciéndole su brazo, y la ceremonia dio inicio. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

— ¿Sabes dónde queda el lugar? —le preguntó Asahi, esperando frente a la puerta del copiloto. La ceremonia religiosa había acabado ya, y era hora de dirigirse a la fiesta. Aunque Daichi no estaba muy convencido de ir. No quería tener que oprimir su angustia hasta altas horas de la madrugada. 

— Yo mismo fui quien se lo sugirió a Namie.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

— Bueno, ella estaba bastante perdida, y yo solo le di una mano. —Asahi suspiró.

— Tienes un corazón demasiado grande, Daichi.

— Mira quién lo dice. —ambos soltaron una risa suave.

— ¡Daichi! —el moreno reaccionó inmediatamente al llamado de Suga, y se volteó buscándole, viendo que se aceraba a él rápidamente, un tanto agitado. 

— ¿Suga? ¿Qué pasa? —el peliblanco se detuvo un par de segundos para recuperar aire.

— ¿Es cierto que no irás a la fiesta?

 

« _Aquí vamos de nuevo_...». Asahi les miraba desde su lugar, preocupado por Daichi. Si no hubiese sido porque él y Nishinoya estuvieron a su lado durante la ceremonia, Sawamura pudo haber salido de la iglesia más de una vez, a fumar o algo similar. Pero habían logrado mantener su inestable condición emocional un tanto más tranquila. Esta vez no dependía de ellos. 

 

— Tengo que trabajar mañana, Suga.

— ¡Asahi también! Pero se quedará al menos un rato. Vamos, solo un par de horas, ¿vale?

— Suga, estoy agotadísimo, solo quiero descansar.

— ¡Por favor, Daichi! Es mi fiesta de bodas. ¿Olvidas que eres mi invitado de honor?

 

Y ahí estaba, esa cara de Suga que podía convencerle hasta de tirarse de un precipicio. Y cuántas ganas tenía de hacerlo ahora mismo. Lo miró un tanto indeciso, pero finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y le miró a los ojos, fingiendo una sonrisa.

 

— No puedo decirte que no, y lo sabes. —la mirada de Suga se iluminó, y sonrió ampliamente— Solo un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —aún sonriendo, el peliblanco soltó una risa y se alejó, de vuelta hacia el auto donde Namie le esperaba para irse. 

 

Asahi miró toda la escena en silencio, pero solo cuando Suga se hubo ido abrió la boca.

 

— ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora, Daichi?

— No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Asahi.

— Ceder tanto...

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos por la tarde? —el de barba no le contestó— Yo tengo una única debilidad, y ella tiene nombre y apellido”

— Pues tendrás que hacerte independiente de esa debilidad. A este paso... terminarás por autodestruirte.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizá mi autodestrucción comenzó cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado, pero que no era mutuo. —solo entonces, Daichi despegó su vista del piso y miró a su amigo— El amor es un arma de doble filo, al menos cuando quien daría todo por la otra persona hace las cosas en vano. Tú eres afortunado, Asahi.

— Daichi...

— Venga, vamos. No querrás que lleguemos tarde a la fiesta.

— ¡Asahi! —Nishinoya, el ex libero de los cuervos y novio del nombrado se acercó al auto, haciendo un gesto (quizás un tanto exagerado) para señalar el resto del estacionamiento— Solo quedamos nosotros. De todas formas podemos tomar un taxi, así Daichi-san se puede ir directamente a su departamento.

— Sobre eso…

— ¿Hm?

— Voy a ir un rato a la fiesta, Nishinoya.

— … ¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro? —el de cabellos negros lo miró desconcertado.

— ¿Ves? También Yuu está de acuerdo conmigo.

— Chicos…

— No lo decimos porque sí. Nos preocupa que no puedas contenerte, Daichi…

— Prometo que lo haré.

— Asahi y yo no estaremos pendientes de ti siempre, y lo sabes.

— Sí, sí…

— Además, no estaremos en la mesa de los novios. —continuó el de mechón castaño claro.

— Pero para entonces ya estarán ahí los padres de Namie también. Me sentaré tan lejos como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

— En esas cenas, la mesa de los novios la ordenan ellos. Y dudo que Suga-san te quiera lejos.

— … No me estás ayudando, Noya.

— ¡Pero estoy siendo sincero! Mira que no darse cuenta…

— Ya cállense y súbanse al auto, o llegaremos cuando la cena ya haya acabado.

 

Aún sin convencerse del todo, Asahi y Nishinoya se subieron al auto en el asiento del copiloto y en el asiento trasero respectivamente. Daichi miró al sacerdote cerrando las puertas, y entonces se subió al auto.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

El local que le había sugerido Daichi a Namie era enorme, al menos para la cantidad de invitados que había realmente en la ceremonia. La lista de invitados no pasaba las 200 personas, y tanto la pista de baile como las mesas dejaban un amplio espacio entre ellas. Pero había sido una buena oportunidad, y no hubiera sido lógico rechazarla. Era una parcela campestre, un tanto retirada de la ciudad. Había muchos árboles, flores y arbustos alrededor, pero en lugar de ser un impedimento, resultaba en la mejor decoración que podría haber para un matrimonio entre dos personas tan sencillas como lo eran Suga y Namie.

Como Noya había predicho, la mesa de los novios estaba ordenada de tal manera que Daichi estaba sentado casi al lado de Suga, pues solo les separaban los padres del peliblanco. Y en un principio, estaba extremadamente incómodo. Tuvo la suerte de que uno de los primos de Suga (a quien estimaba bastante) fuese ubicado a su lado, y conversó con él durante gran parte de la cena.

En medio del plato de fondo, uno de los organizadores del evento se acercó a él, pidiéndole conversar. Sawamura, un tanto extrañado, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde él estaba.

‘Es hora de los discursos para los novios. Y los padres del novio me sugirieron que hablara con usted para hacerlo. Por el lado de la novia, dijeron que preferían darle las felicitaciones de manera personal.’

En serio, los padres de Sugawara querían acabar de destruirlo.

Él asintió, accediendo a ser él quien diera el discurso de felicitaciones.

« _Esto lo hago en nombre de todos sus amigos._ » se repetía constantemente en su cabeza « _En nombre de sus amigos…_ »

Pero sabía bien que no era así. Su sentido de la obligación para con Sugawara era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad.

A un costado de la pista de baile, el DJ bajó el volumen de la música con cuidado. Instantáneamente, los invitados empezaron a girarse al notar aquello, viendo a un hombre corpulento, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, parado en medio de la pista de baile.

 

— Cuando uno gana un premio de gran importancia, —comenzó este, haciendo grandes ademanes con sus brazos, dirigiéndose a los invitados con gracia— se emiten largos y emotivos discursos para agradecer lo que les ha sido entregado. A veces solo un par de palabras bastan, y en otras no es necesario decir más que “gracias” para resumir todo. Pero en esta situación, donde un premio como el matrimonio es entregado a esta joven pareja, no serán ellos quienes hablen para agradecer. Sawamura Daichi quiere decir unas palabras para ellos.

 

Aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, rebotando en las paredes de la casa y el resto saliendo de las dependencias de la parcela. Daichi apareció por un costado de la pista de baile y agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza el anuncio del hombre, que se retiró apenas el micrófono tocó las manos del moreno.

Sawamura suspiró. Todos los ojos estaban posados en él, y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ¿Que odiaba toda esta parafernalia y que no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, aunque ya no tenía vuelta atrás? Solo le quedaba asumir.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados, llenó de aire sus pulmones, liberándolo al instante siguiente.

 

— Antes de empezar, pido un aplauso para los novios. —empezó, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa de donde se había puesto de pie hacía instantes, y todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos, un par de vítores y demás manifestaciones de alegría. El de cabellos plateados bajó la vista un poco y le sonrió a quien estaba sentada a su lado. Daichi tomó un poco de aire mientras se calmaban los ánimos de los invitados, y cuando ya se recobró un poco el silencio volvió a hablar— Hoy se ha casado mi mejor amigo. Es un hombre de palabra, amable y gentil. Un poco sobreprotector en ocasiones... Bueno, gran parte del tiempo. —Suga, a lo lejos, soltó una risa, y Daichi imitó su gesto curvando sus labios al hablar— Lo conozco desde hace 13 años, y por él tengo un cariño inimaginable. Debo confesar que aún estoy procesando todo esto. Ya saben, tanto él como yo venimos de una ciudad un tanto más campestre, y cuando llegamos a Tokyo no lo hicimos con la idea de que alguno de nosotros lograría llegar tan lejos. Supongo que eso pudo ser la incertidumbre frente a lo que se nos venía por delante; después de todo, solo teníamos 18 años cuando abandonamos nuestros hogares. Y ya han pasado 9 años desde entonces. Suga siempre ha sido una persona sensata, honesta y transparente. Fuimos capitán y vice-capitán de un equipo en que todas las decisiones que tomáramos serían importantes y determinantes, y de todo ese tiempo que trabajamos juntos, sus decisiones fueron siempre mucho más acertadas que las mías, a pesar de que él nunca estuvo seguro de todas ellas. Fue muy inseguro. Incluso hasta el día de hoy lo es. Duda sobre muchas cosas, y piensa demasiado antes de actuar. Eso hace que se preocupe demasiado por todo, y por todos. —a lo lejos, vio a los chicos mirando al albino con un dejo de gracia, pero este solo los miraba avergonzado, diciéndoles que callaran, porque quería escuchar— Bueno, ahora solo debes preocuparte de una sola persona, Suga. Este hombre que ustedes ven aquí, es una de las personas más buenas que he conocido jamás. Y su felicidad... es mi felicidad. Nada me hace estar más tranquilo que saber que lo que él vino a buscar a Tokyo lo ha encontrado al lado de Namie. —Suga lo miraba al borde de las lágrimas. La última vez que había escuchado un discurso hecho por Daichi había sido cuando se graduaron, y debía despedirse como capitán del equipo de volleyball y entregarle ese título a Ennoshita. Ese había sido un discurso hecho para que todo el equipo se emocionara hasta las lágrimas. Incluso Tsukishima y Kageyama se emocionaron con él. Sin embargo, este discurso no había sido preparado con anticipación. Era simplemente lo que el corazón del ex capitán de Karasuno quería decir. Daichi bajó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Namie, un tanto borrosa por las lágrimas— Demás está decirte lo afortunada que eres de poder tener... a alguien tan bondadoso, gentil, cariñoso y detallista como él por esposo. No hay nadie igual a Suga en este mundo. —ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y en sus labios leyó unas palabras de agradecimiento. Luego miró al de cabellos plateados, quien aún se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. El pecho de Daichi dolió al ver esa hilera de dientes blancos asomándose en la sonrisa de su mejor amigo— A ti te he estado diciendo muchas cosas hoy, y lo sabes. No te hubieras comprometido sin motivo alguno. Y Namie no te dio el 'sí' por cualquier razón. Serán… felices en la medida que ustedes deseen serlo y hagan lo posible por lograrlo. Eres una persona increíble, y espero que cuides a tu esposa. Yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, tal y como siempre lo he hecho. Y me siento orgulloso de que seas mi mejor amigo. Una vez más, un aplauso para Sugawara Koushi y Namie. —el estruendo de las palmas de los invitados se inició nada mas Sawamura acabó de decir lo último, y muchos se pusieron de pie, entre ellos la mayoría de los chicos de Karasuno. Suga seguía sonriente y esperó a que Daichi bajara del improvisado escenario para ponerse de pie y correr hasta él, abrazándolo.

— Gracias, Daichi. —murmuró Suga, y el nombrado correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, con el pecho apretado.

— No agradezcas.

 

Cuando ambos se separaron, las manos del moreno se movieron inconscientemente a limpiar una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla, alcanzando a humedecer solo su lunar. Y le sonrió. Y el peliblanco le sonrió también. Y su pecho volvió a doler, tan fuerte como lo hizo cuando escuchó a Suga dar el sí.

_«¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Koushi?»._

Suga fue a sentarse de nuevo inmediatamente después, y él le siguió. Después de todo, debían terminar de cenar.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

La cena ya había acabado hacía un par de horas. Tras el baile de los novios (donde Namie había sacado al moreno a bailar), la fiesta oficialmente había dado inicio, y a pesar de que ya la mayoría de sus conocidos ya tenían una buena cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo, Daichi no quería beber. Tenía que irse pronto, y debía manejar. Además, no estaba interesado en quedarse mucho más allá.

Había aguantado la boda.

Había soportado verles dando el “sí”.

Había hecho un discurso improvisado para la feliz pareja.

Había retenido dentro de él todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia el novio.

Necesitaba descansar, dormir. Recuperar aunque fuese un poco su corazón roto y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Acabó de beber el vaso de jugo que tenía enfrente, y se puso de pie.

 

— ¡Sawamura-kun! —escuchó a sus espaldas, y al voltearse vio al padre del peliblanco acercándosele.

— Ah, Sugawara-san.

— ¿Ya te vas? Aún no parten la torta.

— Lo sé, señor, pero su hijo debe seguir celebrando, y yo tengo que trabajar mañana.

— Ya veo. ¡Qué lástima! Descansa mucho entonces.

— Se lo agradezco.

— No, yo te lo agradezco a ti. Gracias por acompañar a Koushi hoy.

— Eso…

— Es un alivio que tenga amigos tan buenos como tú, Sawamura-kun. —el hombre sonrió amablemente mientras lo decía. Tal y como Suga lo haría. La amabilidad era una cosa de familia, al parecer.

— Está exagerando, señor. —Daichi soltó una risa suave, e inclinó sutilmente la cabeza, despidiéndose.

 

Antes de irse, pasó al baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Y al mirarse al espejo, le llegó a doler la expresión de dolor que tenía impregnada alrededor de los ojos y en su ceño. ¿Tan buen actor era? El padre de su mejor amigo no parecía haber notado lo triste de su mirada. Pero probablemente la poca iluminación había ayudado. Y en el fondo, lo agradecía.

Solo cuando salió de la casona se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba. Rebuscó entre su bolsillo las llaves de su auto. ¿Dónde las había deja…? Se las había pasado a Asahi. Demonios, tendría que…

 

— ¿Olvidaste algo? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y el traqueteo de unas llaves. Al voltearse, vio a Suga parado en la entrada del lugar, aparentemente bastante ebrio. Él nunca había tenido una buena resistencia al alcohol, y de seguro esta vez se habría excedido bastante.

— Lo dudo mucho. —Daichi rió ligeramente, y se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

— Deberías quedarte otro rato. La fiesta acaba de empezar. —Suga le entregó las llaves del auto, contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

— Ya te dije, tengo que trabajar. Y si me quedo, probablemente...

— ¿Hm?

— ... no es nada, olvídalo.

— No te despediste de Namie...

— Estaba hablando con sus amigas, para qué la iba a molestar.

— No bailaste conmigo tampoco.

— Baila con tu esposa, hombre.

— Bah, no se vale.

— Jajaja.

— Ya vas a ver, cuando te cases yo faltaré al trabajo solo para poder quedarme en la fiesta hasta que acabe.

— Jajaja... si es que me caso.

— Lo harás, pero tienes que preguntarme primero, ¿eh? Para darle el visto bueno.

— No tiene sentido, la única persona...

— ¿Eh?

— Ah...

— Has estado muy raro hoy, Daichi... ¿Pasó algo?

— Bueno...

— Anda, dime.

 

Suga caminó hacia donde él estaba y lucía realmente preocupado, pero aún viendo esa expresión que él jamás lograba soportar en el rostro del peliblanco, Daichi no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso ahora? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Sería quedar desnudo frente a él. Su dolor de años, y su herida aún abierta... después de aquel día en que parecía que se hubiese echado sal y alcohol en la llaga. « _Ah..._ »

 

— Pasé una mala noche. Y no he estado alimentándome muy bien estos últimos días. —se excusó, tratando de sonar tan convincente como pudo.

— Hmm... —el peliplata le quedó mirando igual de extrañado, aún con algo de desconfianza— Ciertamente... Tienes cara de enfermo. ¿No me prometiste que ibas a alimentarte bien, aún si yo no estaba en el departamento contigo? —ahora, en lugar de lucir extrañado, Sugawara parecía ofendido. En todo su rostro, donde las mejillas rojas dejaban en claro que el alcohol llevaba un rato haciendo efecto sobre él. Daichi suspiró, un tanto agradecido de que los cócteles que habían escogido con Namie estuvieran trabajando a toda máquina en la sangre del contrario.

— Lo lamento. Pero ya sabes, en la oficina todos están ocupados y... —continuó excusándose vagamente, agradeciendo otra vez que la luz no fuera suficiente como para permitir que el peliplata examinara su destruida expresión.

— ¡No es excusa! Tienes que empezar a cuidarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡O te llamaré todos los días desde Italia para asegurarme de que lo hagas! —le amenazó, con un tono de voz que habría sonado intimidante de no ser por la suave carcajada que Sugawara dejó escapar al final.

— Tú solo debes encargarte de pasarlo bien en tu luna de miel, Suga.

— Eso será así, lo sé. —asintió, torpemente.

 

Ambos soltaron carcajadas, y Daichi suspiró al ver que había zafado exitosamente de la incómoda situación. Acto seguido, Suga se abalanzó encima suyo, dándole un apretado abrazo. Y Daichi, con una quebrada sonrisa, correspondió a su abrazo en silencio.

Después de todo, tenía que dejarlo ir. Sabía que no era su culpa. No estaba destinado a ser, y lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo pasar. Aunque eso significara botar a la basura 13 años de un amor no correspondido.

Se separaron del abrazo con una sonrisa, y Sugawara volvió a su fiesta de matrimonio luego de decirle que le avisara apenas llegase a casa.

Daichi le vio partir entusiasmado, y soltó una carcajada suave antes de caminar a la puerta de su auto.

_«¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Koushi?»._

El moreno entró con una expresión mucho más calmada al vehículo, suspirando y aprovechando de soltar un poco la presión de la corbata en su cuello.

_«¿Hubiera servido de algo que te lo confesara?»_

_—_ Quizás sí me transfiera, al final...

 

Porque su corazón no soportaba tener más heridas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento.  
> En serio, lamento mucho (MUCHO) esto.
> 
> La canción que me inspiró a escribir esto fue "Please don't", de K.Will (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK9FhW9ODcI). Si quiere terminar de destrozar su alma, escúchela y preste atención a su letra. Si no, mejor ignore este comentario y siga su vida feliz(?).
> 
> Si quiere tirarme a un pozo, sin cuerdas y amordazada, me lo merezco; no debí haber hecho que Daichi sufriera así. ¿?
> 
> Solo pediré: no la odien. Ella está enamorada de Suga también, y nada de lo que hace tiene una segunda intención. Solo quiere estar con él, al igual que a Daichi le hubiera gustado estarlo.
> 
> Como siempre, todo comentario será bien recibido.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
